The Road Less Traveled
by MoonlitRendezvous
Summary: CaptainSwan shipping. Season3, and Cannon until "Think Good Thoughts". Emma begins to remember a life with a foster family that contained magic. Other than helping her save Henry, what does this mean for her future?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a Captain Swan fic, that picks up with Emma remembering the infamous kiss, and continues on to last Sundays episode (Think Good Thoughts) from Emma's POV. After that it's pure fan fiction. Obviously, I don't own any of the rights, and no infringement was intended.

* * *

The Road Less Traveled

Chapter 1

The kiss. Memories of it, the feel of his lips as they hungrily moved against mine, his tongue gently probing, yet never outright plundering my mouth as I longed for him too, the smell of him, his hand in my hair, my fingers in his hair, his hooked arm around my waist drawing me painfully close, it seemed to be all I could think about. He'd flirtatiously taunted me – going so far as to claim I couldn't handle it, couldn't handle _him_ – and in that moment (whether from weakness or stubbornness, I hadn't yet decided) I'd given in to him, gave in to the secret desire I'd harbored since we'd ended up with each other in the giant's lair back in the Enchanted Forest. Even when Regina was trying to teach me to control my magic, I thought of him, of Killian. Of course I'd never called him that out loud, but in my heart and in my head that's who he was, my Killian, my pirate. It was with that realization that I started a petty fight with the would-be Evil Queen, and it was with thoughts of that damn kiss, and the frustration of how much more I wanted from it that I actually did manage to ignite the campfire logs – not that I would admit that anytime soon either.

I felt Killian return before I saw him. It was like my body had attuned itself to him without me ever having noticed before. Post-kiss, however, I noticed… Oh, God, how I noticed. I pretended to stare into the fire, but I watched from my peripheral vision as he squatted down next to David and Mary Margret and began whispering back and forth. I knew by how uncomfortable Mary Margret looked that it had something to do with me, but since David hadn't punched him I also knew it had nothing to do with our kiss. Of course it was Mary Margret that told me the truth – Neal was alive… according to Pan.

Even as shocked as I was, I still registered how worried and sad Hook seemed. I racked my brain for the reasons why that could be but came up empty. I did admit to Mary Margret that I kissed Hook, I lied and said it was nothing. "Well, I'm sure Neal will understand," was her response.

Neal would understand? Neal… As if he had a right to judge me over anything. He let me be sent to prison for eleven months, pregnant at that, because Pinocchio told him to. As if that wasn't enough of a blow, finding out he'd not only _not_ had problems moving on from me (as I had from him) but that he'd been ready to _marry_ someone else was definitely a kick in the pants. Of course I'd known there was something off about Tamara, but Neal had brushed if off as jealousy – resulting in my son being abducting in the first place. Fuzzy warm feelings for Neal Cassidy? Nope, they were dead and gone – just like I'd thought he was. This was for Henry, I told myself as I stepped into Echo Cave. Hook – No, Killian's confession left me breathless. He cared for me, loved me even! It's just like me to blind myself to how hard he'd been fighting to win my favor, starting with agreeing to take us to Neverland. I swallowed hard, not sure how to respond to him. I was saved by Mary Margret admitting she wanted to try again with another kid. Of course, why would I ever be enough for anyone – even my parents. I forced the pain away, noticing a hint of concern for me flashing in my pirate's eyes. 'Now is not the time, Emma.'

David was next, admitting how Hook had really saved his life. Even that, I realized, he did for me. It was my turn to confess, but I had to confess to Neal. I closed my eyes choosing my words carefully so they'd hurt the least. I admitted I loved him, that a part of me always would, but that I'd also hoped he'd really been dead so I could move past the pain he'd awakened in me. It was enough for the cave to release him, even though I failed to mention I wasn't in-love with him, and that I wanted to move on with Killian. He'd hugged me and then cornered me outside the cave, claiming that he wasn't going to quit fighting for me. 'Really? Why not,' I wanted to scream at him, but I nodded and caught up with the others. I tried to wait for the other's to go to sleep that night so I could speak with my pirate in private, but the opportunity never came. Before I knew it, Hook, Neal, and I were headed to collect Neal's coconut from his childhood hideout, and then we were off (rather tensely) to the Dark Hallow. When Killian admitted he'd told Neal of our 'shared moment', I knew then I needed to get Henry back to Storybrook before telling Neal there was no 'us'. My captain's confidence as he spoke of good form and winning my heart nearly had me kissing him again – or at least admitting aloud that he already had it – when Neal returned. They'd fought over the lighter – okay, so it was really a pissing contest over me – and then the shadows came.

"Hook!" The word was ripped from my throat before I'd fully realized I'd said it. I hid as much as possible under a fallen log and tried to think of a plan. It wasn't lost on me that Neal was yelling at me to "get out here", while my pirate was yelling at me to "just go."

'I have to save Killian.' It was the only thought in my mind as I lit the candle and saved us all. Though the barely disguised look of disgust on Neal's face when I revealed Regina was teaching me magic, even though it had just saved our lives, said a lot. Of course I'd snapped at both of them on the way to Tink's, saying that Henry was the only love I had room for in my life (even as my heart called me a liar). I needed to tell my pirate the truth about my relationship with Neal, that he'd killed whatever was between us long ago and there was no reviving it. But, again, there was no time. Tinkerbell had us all racing straight towards Pan's camp after seeing the coconut-trapped shadow. We ran into Gold and Regina along the way, who joined our party – after finding out Gold had actually came to kill Henry so he could live (though he disputed the claims, his past action spoke louder than his words did to me). Along the way I found myself desperate to talk to Killian, to just be near him, but I knew Neal would be watching and I didn't want to start anything that might get in the way of saving my son.

"We need to talk," I started, choosing my topic carefully, and settling on the topic of David and his imprisonment on Neverland. I hated that I had to speak of my pirate's brother, hated the hurt I saw in his eyes that I was unable to console, and mostly I hated how I ached to let him in, and yet couldn't. 'Just a little longer and we'll all be on the Jolly Roger,' I mentally reminded myself, then I could tell him everything. It was Gold that interrupted our conversation, claiming to have a solution to David's problem – for a price. Neal surprised me when he demanded his father help David because it was the 'right thing to do', though part of me wondered if he'd make an effort if he truly knew where my heart laid.

Quicker than my mind could process what exactly was happening, we were in Pan's camp, talking to Wendy (who Neal apparently knew). According to her, Pan needed Henry's heart to save himself, but in doing so, my son would die. Without a moment to spare (or say goodbye to my captain), Regina, Neal, and I – along with Gold, who I was really beginning to hate – were at Skull Rock. Gold told us only people without shadows could cross Pan's protection spell, after which he disappeared up the stairs with Pandora's Box. Regina, to her credit, tried to get past the barrier, while I pondered on Gold's words. _Only people without shadows?_ It caused me to think about what actually made a shadow – which was light hitting an object at an angle. But, what light was there here? The torches? No. Then I saw it and smiled a little… the moon. Together, Regina and I had enough magic to temporarily force a lunar eclipse. Again a glimmer of fear and distrust entered Neal's eyes as he witnessed me wield the magic that supposedly was always inside of me. I didn't focus on it long, my body rushed forward up the never-ending staircase to get to Henry – who had his heart literally in his hand. _Oh, God, no._

The beautiful, sweet, stubborn child wasn't listening to us, convinced that he could finally be the hero he'd longed to be since I first met him. We were telling him how much we loved him, how much we trusted him, what a little shit Pan actually was, but it all fell on deaf ears. "I'm going to save magic," he proclaimed before shoving his heart into Pan's chest. _Where the fuck was Gold with his box!_ My son's body fell limp upon the cavern's floor as Pan shot into the air with a devious smirk. "I told you, Emma," he grinned towards me, "before you left my little island, you'd lose everything."

"What have you done to my son," Regina cried out, raising up her hands to shoot fireballs towards the immortal child. He dodged them and laughed, raising his own hand and magically throwing her into Neal. I gathered Henry's motionless body towards me as I kneeled on the ground, my eyes glancing from the Queen and Neal's unconscious forms to Pan's gloating one. "How 'bout it, _Savior_," he sneered. "Think you can do any better?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Road Less Traveled

Chapter 2

Vermont, 1987

Emma watched as her newest foster family carried box after box out of the van and into their new home. She'd been living with them for six months when Mrs. Pennington had decided to quit her old job in Maine, and open her own business near her hometown of Beecher Falls; taking her adopted daughter and Emma with her. At first Maine's child services hadn't wanted to let Emma cross state lines, but her caseworker had a soft spot for the four year old, and agreed on the condition that Vermont's child services be notified. "If you fail to appear before child services within the week, Emma will be considered kidnapped, and we will be forced to remove her from your home," the worker stressed, before smiling down at the blond. "Good luck, Emma. I hope it works out for you this time."

Mrs. Pennington's adopted daughter was in her late teens (though Emma wasn't certain of the exact number), with pale skin, dark brown eyes, and hair as dark as night that fell in waves down her back. Her name was Morgan, and she'd always been nice to Emma – nicer than anyone else. During the car ride, Morgan had opted to sit in the back of the minivan to tell Emma about the place they were going to. She told Emma of the two story house and the back yard, which already had a swing set and a tree house. She told her of Mrs. Pennington's shop and that, if Emma wanted, Morgan would teach her how to make candles too. The four year old smiled before leaning in to whisper, "Is there magic in your candles?"

"Don't you know," Morgan grinned right back, "there's magic in everything I do."

Time passed quickly for Emma, as it had from the moment she meet Morgan, and soon it seemed Emma was saying goodbye to the girl who'd felt like family. "It's only college, Emma," she teased lightly as they watched Disney film's together. "It's not like you'll never see me again."

"But you won't be here," she argued, hating how weak and needy her voice sounded. "Who will tell me stories?"

"Stories, is that all? I'll leave you the book, Emma, and you'll learn to read for yourself," the brunette attempted to calm the almost five year old before her. "You do know you're like family to me, don't you? That here," she started, placing a hand over her heart, "no matter how far away I am, no matter who our parents really are, you'll always be my sister." Emma threw herself at the other girl, hugging her as fiercely as she could. "Now," Morgan smiled, "why don't you run up to bed, I'll lock up down here and come to tuck you in."

That night Morgan told her one of the oddest and most fantastical stories she'd ever heard. "I believe you're that girl, Emma," she'd said when the story was done. "And that one day, when you need it most, you'll remember this story, you'll remember me. When that happens, don't hesitate, or all is lost. Do you understand?"

Emma shook her head 'no'. "It's alright," Morgan reassured, "you will." The brunette rose from the bed gracefully, taking a small velvet bag out of the front pocket of her jeans. Reaching inside, she took out a pinch of pink powder and sprinkled it over Emma's head.

"What's that," she questioned. The elder girl smiled gently. "Just something to help you sleep, dear, to help you forget."

"Forget!" Emma lurched upright. "I don't want to forget!"

"But you must." Morgan sighed, worried covering her face. "The truth is I'm not going to college, someone is coming for me. They're going to lock me up somewhere for a very long time."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," she assured the blond, "but they think I did. My sister, my blood sister, she has made them think I've done horrible things." Morgan's pale hand reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Emma's ear. "If I don't go with them, you or mom could be hurt. And as much as I hate this Emma, I can't leave you here remembering all that we've done, remembering magic. If I did, they might come back for you too. Try to understand, we're family now, and family protects each other – no matter what."

"So that's it? I'm never going to see you again? I'm never going to remember you?" Tears were falling freely down her little cheeks now, and Morgan sat on the bed once more and pulled her into a tight hug. "Shh, shh," she soothed. "No, Emma, you'll see me again."

"When?"

Morgan pulled back and looked the younger girl in the eyes. "When you go to the island I just told you about, when you do the unthinkable thing. There are flowers that bloom on the island, called forget-me-nots. Their pollen fills the air there. The longer you are on the island, the more you breathe in its air, the more you'll remember. Who knows," the brunette smiled, "maybe you'll even save me."

"So," Emma asked cautiously as she laid back down, "this place really exists, this Neverland?"

"Oh yes," Morgan smiled, "I went there once, before I came here. Time doesn't exit there, so I'm not sure how long I stayed." The girl rose from the bed again, wishing the younger a good night, but paused at the door. "If you should need my help there," she said, turning her head back to look at the future Savior, "I've left something with a mermaid named Amethyst. Give her this ring," she stepped forward, removing said ring from her finger and handing it to Emma, "and she'll give the bag to you."

"It's too big to wear," she replied. "How will I keep it with me?"

"Well," Morgan smiled, "since you're going to forget anyway…" She combed her fingers through her dark hair and took a single strand between her thumb and index fingers. Holding it tightly, she placed the ring through the other end of the hair, and as the hair slid through the circle of the ring it turned into a gold chain. "Wear this always, and you'll have it when you need it."

* * *

(Present)

My hand reached up and grasped the ring I always wore on a chain around my neck, and I swallowed thickly as the memory of where I'd gotten it from assaulted my mind. "Yeah, Pan," I spat out, "I can do a lot better." I jumped up, grabbing one of the torches from the wall and, moving as quickly as I could, swung it like a bat into the bottom glass of the hourglass. Pan's eyes widened like saucers as he fell back towards the ground, unaware in his shocked state that I'd moved closer to him. I remembered what Morgan had told me now, and so I didn't hesitate as I did the unthinkable thing. I reached in with both hands and ripped both hearts from his chest. Squeezing Pan's heart lightly so he'd stay still, I moved to place Henry's back in his chest. With a shaky breath he began to breathe again, though his eyes didn't open. Regina and Neal had regained their senses, and I all but ordered them to get Henry out of there.

"Take him and find the others, get to the Jolly Roger as quick as you can," I told Regina firmly. Normally she would have snapped at me for ordering her about, but we were both so relieved that Henry was alive, she merely nodded. "Neal, tie the shadow to the main sail and get everyone home."

"What about you," he questioned his eyes moving from Pan's heart in my hands to the demon's pain filled face.

"I'm going to find your father." He nodded and ran to catch up with Regina and Henry, leaving me with Pan. I began to circle him, walking toward the wall where Morgan had once told me the box would be hidden, smiling when I saw it. Reach my hand toward it and waving counter-clockwise, while still holding Pan's heart firmly in my other hand, the box opened and emitted a cloud of purple smoke; which cleared to reveal Gold. "I believe me saving your ass is worth you saving my father," I said coldly from behind him. "But incase it's not…" I handed him Pan's heart. "The others are getting aboard the Roger, you might want to hurry."

I turned and rushed out of the cave, the more I breathed, the more I remembered about Morgan. Again I touched the ring around my neck and paused at the water's edge. Neal and Regina had taken the row boat to get Henry back to the main island. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. '_Do you know what's special about seashells, Emma?_' Morgan's voice invaded my brain. _'Sometimes when you can hear the ocean, the ocean can hear you.'_ My eyes opened again to look around the ground until I found the perfect seashell. Kneeling down, I whispered into it for the mermaid Amethyst.

"What do you want," came a harsh voice to my left. I jerked the chain from my neck and held it up so she could see the ring. "This mean anything to you?"

Her purple eyes widened as she looked at it and whispered the one name I was beginning to wonder if I'd imagined. "Morgan." She splashed away, diving under the water only to surface moments later with a small empty velvet bag, the size of a clutch purse. She laid it at my feet, grabbed the ring (necklace and all) and disappeared under the water.

"Great," I muttered, wondering what I was supposed to do with an empty bag. Or was it? From what I was beginning to remember of the girl, she loved to keep secrets – most of which I knew the answers to. She wouldn't have offered me help and gave me nothing, not when she was willing to be locked up to keep me safe all those years ago. Just as my heart decided to believe in her – in our little family – another memory surfaced. It was of about a month after I came to live with the Pennington's and Morgan was teaching me to ice skate. The ice had apparently been too thin at one end, and I'd nearly gone through into the water below, but – in order to save me – Morgan had revealed the fact that she knew magic and showed me how to walk on water instead of falling into it. If I could do it in the real world, how much easier should it be in Neverland? 'Ok, Emma, just believe.'

And I did, all the way across the lake.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone that's following this fic!

The Road Less Traveled

Chapter 3

Once on the island's shoreline, I ran along it until I found the others carrying food items (berries, coconuts, and the like) to the ship, along with old rum barrels newly filled with river water for the journey ahead. Henry spotted me first, a huge smile stretching across his face as he called my name. "Hey, kid," I called back as I slowed to a jog. "Feeling better?"

He nodded sheepishly, muttering a soft 'thanks for saving me,' before shrugging the whole thing off and continued helping Regina look for cracks in the Jolly Roger's frame for her magic to repair. I smiled softly, turning my head and catching a glimpse of my pirate… next to Neal. The former lost boy looked rather smug at whatever he'd just said to Killian, though Killian looked rather… emotionless. My eyes narrowed as I approached them, only to be stopped by Mary Margret. "Emma!"

Killian and Neal both looked in my direction, as my birth mother pulled me into a tight hug. "When you didn't come back with Henry, we were worried."

"I was looking for Gold."

"And where is the Crocodile, love," my captain asked, his eyes appearing icy and distant as he stepped towards us.

"Last I saw, he was free from the box with Pan's heart in his hand." Neal paled at my response, biting his lips before stuttering out, "you gave him Pan's heart?"

"To ensure he'd help David."

"He already said he would," he attempted to argue.

"He'd have a hard time doing anything stuck in a box, Neal," I countered.

"But you gave him Pan's heart!"

"Yes," I agreed, the story Morgan had told me all those years ago still echoing within my head, "I gave him his father's heart."

"H-his father?" Neal looked stricken, almost sick as his knees shook. "That monster is…"

"Your grandfather," I finished. "Are we ready to board," I asked Hook as I noticed the others just standing around listening to our conversation.

"Aye, lass," he nodded, "and the sooner we shove off, the happier I'll be."

"I second that," I grinned, walking towards the board plank with David and Mary Margret at my sides. Soon we were on the sea, a few yards out from the island, waiting for Gold to appear on the ship before we released the shadow to take us home. Of course with more people, not all of us had a room to ourselves this time. Henry, upon my request, roomed with Regina, Wendy was with Neal (though he did complain a little at first), Mary Margret was with David, Hook (being captain) had his own room (as would Gold whenever he graced us with his presence), and I was with Tinkerbell. "One night," Hook growled out, clearly in a bad mood. "That's all I'm waiting for the bloody Croc, and then we sail off regardless."

"No," Mary Margret shouted. "David will die without Rumple's help!"

"He may die anyway," Killian countered. "I'll not stay in this God forsaken place longer than need be! If you want to wait, you can kindly get off my ship." With that he stormed downstairs, presumable to his quarters. That bad feeling I'd had earlier began turning in my stomach once more. What had Neal said to him? Drawing in a deep breath, I prepared to go after him, only to be stopped by Regina.

"Ms. Swan, we need to talk," she said in her no non-sense voice. "I refuse to return to Storybrook not knowing where I stand with my son."

"Nor should you," I agreed. "As for where you stand with him… Ask him, Regina. It's obvious you're trying to do better and that you truly love him. I'm sure you can agree that I love him too." She nodded. "Then I think it's equally clear that he loves us both." Again, she nodded. "So the only reasonable thing to do is get over ourselves and do what's best for Henry. I'm willing to work with you, if you'll work with me."

"What do you mean," she questioned, a suspicious glint in her eyes.

"No lying, no sneaking behind each other's backs. I'm proposing we be honest with each other and with Henry, and let him chose where he wants to be, when he wants to be there – as long as it's not life threatening."

"You want to be friends," she sneered, reminding me of what she'd said when we first arrived on the island.

"No, but for our son's sake, I think we should try to find some common ground. Us fighting… it only hurts Henry."

"So, you're suggesting we share custody and play nice?"

"I'm suggesting we trust our son, unless you have any better ideas," I bit out. The Evil Queen glared, but didn't reply. "I thought not," I said as I walked away. I tried the Captain's Quarters first, but the room was empty. With a huff, I headed towards the lower portion of the ship, where the supplies were kept. "There you are," I whispered as I made my way to the back, where my pirate sat sulking on top of a water barrel, sipping his rum. "Penny for your thoughts," I said, leaning against a wall opposite him. Hook glared at me, and then shrugged.

"Thinking defeats the purpose of drinking, lass."

My lips pursed in a soft frown. "What did Neal say to you, before we boarded the ship?"

"Does it matter?"

"Considering you've been avoiding me since then," I sighed out, coming to sit down on a barrel next to his, "I think it does."

"Bae was filling me in on where your heart's at," he muttered, taking a swig of rum.

"What would he know about my heart?"

"More than me apparently," he snapped. "After all, I'm just a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem."

"No," I countered quickly, "you're my one handed pirate, and, considering the questionable condition of the water in some of the place you go, I highly encourage your drinking habits."

"What?" His eyes locked with my own. "But Baelfire, he said you kissed him at Skull Rock, that you agreed to marry him and give your boy a proper family with his father."

I raised a brow quizzically towards the pirate. "So tell me, Captain," I teased, attempting to focus on how much Killian needed my reassurance rather than my desire to kick Neal's ass, "are these the actions of a newly engaged woman?" Leaning as close to him as I could, my hands reached out to grab his coat and pull him even closer so that my lips could claim his. He groaned, almost a pained sound, as he all but melted against me. He seemed to sober up after a few seconds and pulled back.

"Are you sure? If we go any farther, Emma, love, I couldn't bare for you to change your mind." His eyes were almost desperate for me not to pull away, and I was all too happy to give in to him. "It's always been you, Killian," I whispered against his lips before lightly kissing him again. "I just couldn't risk Neal doing something reckless, and losing Henry because of it."

"That's why you stayed behind for the Crocodile," he sighed out, his body relaxing slightly and his face revealing how truly tired he was. "Now he owes you a debt, no matter what Bae may say –"

"And Gold always pays his debts," I nodded. My eyes greedily took in his form, and the hope shining in his eyes as he looked at me. "You did more than help your father, lass," he whispered, the slightest hint of a smile on his face.

"If you're implying I was making sure Gold couldn't blackmail me into being with his son, then I suppose the answer is 'yes'. Now come on," I urged, standing up and pulling my captain with me. "The anchor had been dropped, we're not setting sail for at least twelve hours, and you look like you could pass out at any moment."

His smirk was strained, yet playful as he looked at me. "So what are you suggesting, Ms. Swan?"

"That we get you to bed immediately, Mr. Jones," I teased right back, taking his wrist in one hand, his metal brace in the other, and practically dragging him towards the ladder. "I believe it's past time I tell you a story."

"A story, love," he all but chuckled, "and what kind of story would that be?"

"My history with Neal," I answered steadily as we climbed up the ladder and continued towards his personal quarters. "I think you need to hear this so you can understand why I could never give my heart to him again."

"Never?" His hand had wrapped around my upper arm and pulled me gentle back so that I'd turn to face him, our eyes locking as he said that one word. "Never," I repeated, a soft smile on my face.

"Let's hear that story then," he urged, hurrying us along to his cabin and closing the door behind us.

"It's a bedtime story, Killian," I teased. "Aren't people generally in bed for those?"

"That they are, love, that they are." Almost instantly, he toed off his boot, removed his coat and vest, untucked his undershirt, removed his belt (and the sword that goes along with it), and settled into bed. Once there, he removed his hook from his brace and sat it next to him on the nightstand, and finally lay down and covered up. "What about you," he eyed me curiously. "Care for a little shut eye, Swan?"

"I think we both know when I do crawl into bed with you, Killian, it won't be to sleep," I quipped, delighted at the shiver of pleasure that ran through him. "Now let's see, how do these things usually go? Once upon a time…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another realm, in the dark, cold dungeons of a castle, hangs a large cage – much like a bird's. Under it is nothing but freezing water and jagged, sharp rocks to impale any who dare escape, but the young woman held within doesn't pay much mind to the scenery (or lack thereof). Why should she? She's been a prisoner here for –

"Twenty-four years, is it now," a cold, feminine voice seems to cackle with joy. "Twenty-four years you've been trapped here with no visitors. Are you ready to talk yet, sister, dear? Are you willing to tell me what I want to hear?"

The pale, dark haired girl, who has all but abandoned hope, is about to reply when something in the water catches her eyes. Was that a tail fin? Are there fish that large here now? No… no. Then it must have been – "Amethyst," she whispers hoarsely, determination renewing within her instantly. "Never," she says loudly. "You don't get to win this time. I will stay here and rot away before I let you trick the kingdom into thinking I'm a monster again."

"But you are a monster," the strawberry blond, taunted. "You were seen, Morgan. You were seen trying to kill the king."

"No," she spat out bitterly, her dark eyes hardening, "you were seen in my form _failing_ to kill _your_ husband."

The blond shrugged. "Doesn't matter what was. It only matters how people think it was, and they think they saw you." Madness entered the queen's eyes as she grinned cruelly at her captive. "You know, my own mother loved you more than me. She taught you more than me –"

"Because your powers were limited," Morgan cried out. "And because she could see the true darkness in your soul."

"I know she taught you forbidden things, _sister_," she sneered. "She taught you how to do magic in other realms… How to travel to other realms."

"Why does that matter," the brunette asked cautiously.

"Because I've been thinking, after you kill the king-"

"I won't," Morgan interrupted.

"Alright then," the queen sighed. "After people think you've killed the king, and the kingdom is finally mine… Well, why should I settle for ruling one land, when I could rule them all?"

Dark eyes widened with horror. "Sister, you can't! You must protect the balance of all things. What you are describing would destroy everything. No one, not even you, would survive."

The queen smirked. "Well that's a chance I'm willing to take. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an assassination to plan as well as figuring out a way to blame you for it."

Once the dungeon door had closed, Morgan's eyes glanced towards the water once more. She smiled when she saw Amethyst's auburn hair surface. "And to think they use to call you a sea goddess," she chirped teasingly.

"They use to call me many things," Morgan countered softly. "What news have you?" The mermaid threw something up, which the imprisoned sorceress caught with one hand. She smiled when she saw the ring she'd given Emma and the necklace she'd fashioned from her own hair. "She did it then? She bested Pan and escaped Neverland?"

"Not yet. She bested Pan, but she's waiting for the Dark One before she leaves for her realm."

Morgan frowned, pulling the ring off the chain and looking through the hole, Emma's life story playing out before her like a movie. "So much pain," she sighed. "I never wanted that for her." Just as guilt was beginning to claim her heart, an image from the ring's memories caught her attention. "So hope isn't lost after all."

"What is it," Amethyst asked impatiently from the waters below.

"Never you mind," Morgan smiled, holding the ring in both her hands. They soon began to glow a soft golden color that was gone nearly as quickly as it had appeared. "Here," she called down, "take the ring back to Emma. The chain you can keep as payment."

"You think I'd demand payment," the mermaid scoffed, "from the girl that healed my tail?" There was a moment of silence before she huffed out, "very well, I'll do as you've asked."

"Thank you, old friend."

The mermaid's eyes narrowed. "Watch who you're calling old," she snapped out before splashing away to fulfil her mission.


	4. Chapter 4

The Road Less Traveled

Chapter 4

The tide pulled steadily, rocking the boat to and fro. Its movements reminded me of a mother rocking the cradle of her baby as she'd sing it to sleep with a lullaby. This lullaby seemed to have carried everyone off to the land of dreams but me, perhaps because the motion was an unfamiliar one. Whatever the reason, I found myself on deck, elbows braced on the railing, as I stared out at the sea and stars. I was never one for astrology, but even I could tell the constellations here were curious. There was one that looked like a ship, another that resembled a mermaid, and another that made me think of a pineapple (though that's probably not what it really was). Aside from the tide with its gentle rocking; the waves themselves were calm tonight, which is why when a sudden big splash sounded towards my right I went to investigate the noise instantly. I walked along the ship's railing, squinting to see under the water's black, sparkling surface, stilling only when I saw movement. "Who's there," I called out firmly, though not loud enough to raise the Jolly Roger's sleeping passengers. There was a silent, tense pause, until a head finally popped out of the water. I was about to through down a rope to save the person from the fridge waters when she called out my name. Immediately my legs because rooted where they were, my eyes searched the woman's own purple ones. "Amethyst?"

She grinned impishly towards me. "You don't sound very glad to see me," she mock pouted. "And here I've brought a present." She tossed something up towards me, which I leaned over the railing to catch. Once I was back standing upright, I opened my fist and saw the ring I'd given her earlier at Skull Rock. "Wasn't this yours," I asked in confusion.

"It was Morgan's," she answered simply. "She told me to give it back."

"You saw her," I rushed out urgently. "Where is she? Is she alright?"

The mermaid nodded towards the ring. "She did a bit of magic on that thing. I'm certain once you figure the spell out, she'll answer all your questions herself."

I sighed out in frustration. Magic, of course. It was always magic with these people. "And how exactly am I supposed to know what spell to use?"

"I don't know," she snapped at my impatient tone, "but she has faith in you, Emma Swan – _not that I can see why_. I learned a long time ago never to bet against Morgan. Even when things are bad for her – and they are bad for her – she'll find a way out. She's a survivor… much like you are, _Savior_." As soon as the last word was sneered out, she splashed back under the water and disappeared from sight. I stood where I was for an undiscernible amount of time, ring fisted in my hand, staring out into the endless night, seeing nothing as thoughts coursed through my mind.

"No sleep for the guilty," Gold's voice called out from the middle of the ship's deck, causing me to turn to face him, "or the broken hearted. How is my son?"

"Ask Wendy," I countered quickly, not in the mood for his games. "How's Pan?"

"Reunited with his heart," he replied, one hand holding Pandora's Box as the fingers of his other hand tapped on its lid. "Seems he followed it straight in…"

"Imagine that," I muttered, forcing a smile. "If that's all that happened, what took you so long?"

"Our agreement," he answered, pocketing the box into his coat. "I was gathering anything I might require from the island for your father's cure." I watched him closely for a few moments, weighing his words with my 'superpower'. He wasn't lying, I decided, but he wasn't telling all of the truth either. As long as he saved David though, did it really matter what else Gold did? "Right," I said after an uncomfortable silence, "I'll raise the captain so we can get the hell out of this place."

My feet carried me swiftly to my pirate's cabin, and silently I let myself in. "Killian," I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Killian." A sound reverberated from his throat, and I smirked to myself wickedly before climbing into bed next to him. "Killian," I whispered again, one hand caressing down his neck as the other balanced me so I could lean over his form. "Killian, wake up." Blue eyes fluttered open, darkening with desire until they resembled sapphires when he noticed my position above him. "Couldn't stay away, eh, Swan," he grinned out smugly.

"I had to tell you," I leaned down closer to him, planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Yes," he whispered, lifting his as I drew mine back.

"Gold's back," I smiled teasingly towards me. His head fell back against his pillow with a frustrated growl. "You woke me like that just to inform me that Rumple-bloody-stiltskin was aboard?"

"No," I told him, leaning down to suck an earlobe into my mouth before nibbling on it. "I woke you like this," I whispered, moving my mouth towards his neck, leaving hot open-mouth kisses every few words, "to remind you the sooner we're in Storybrook, the sooner we'll be _alone_ on your ship." Leaning back, I was delighted to see his eyes closed as he fought to control his emotions.

"Right then," he said, his breathing still slightly labored when he finally sat up, "that's an excellent point, lass. We should probably set sail right away then."

"Aye, captain," I teased, causing him to growl as he left his cabin, mumbled something that sounded like 'saucy wench'.

* * *

Future gazing was a bit of an art for Morgan, after all Merlin himself had taught her – and he lived his life backwards. It had, therefore came as no surprise when her stepsister had framed her for treason and the attempted murder of the king. Truth be told, she probably could have prevented the whole ordeal, but she was just too optimistic when it came to her sibling. For years she'd noticed the dark void that filled the strawberry blond beauty, but even as the darkness grew, Morgan held on to the barest of chances that the good in her would eventually shine through – thus, her current predicament.

Last time she'd had Lancelot to create a diversion so that she could escape to another land – taking him with her to the Enchanted Forest, where the knight would never have to worry about the queen's fixation ever again. The crows had later told her, towards the beginning of her imprisonment in Camelot's dungeon, that he'd been killed by a sorceress named Cora. The rest of the knight's hadn't cared too much about her, but Arthur… They'd both been mentored by Merlin around the same time. If she could speak to him, maybe then she could find a way out of this mess. Of course, it was obvious the once impenetrable city was crumbling from the inside out – being separated into the kings' supporters or the queens'. Morgan smiled as an idea began to form within her head. True her magic was weakened from her physical condition as well as twenty-four years of disuse, but she knew it would quickly return with time. Not that her plan relied heavily on her power. No, Morgan had always relied most heavily on her mind when battling a foe, especially one as devious as her sister.

Holding both her hands up and closing her eyes, she sent out a magically call. "Come to me old friend," she whisper, smiling when she heard a familiar cawing sound. "There you are," she said gently, her eyes sparkling as the bird told her all he'd seen that day. "Really? That's fascinating, though the worms are much bigger on the other side of the hill." The bird clucked his beak excitedly, hopping on one foot. "Now stop that," she giggled, the sound startling her at first, "this is important. Emma needs us now, so you have to help me get out of here." The bird looked at her skeptically for a moment. "Relax," she assured, "all I need you to do is get the king down here. Can you do that?" She sighed impatiently as the bird continued to eye her expectantly. "Oh, alright, the first bagel I get when I'm free is yours. Happy?" The black creature flapped his wings excitedly before flying away.

"Birds," she muttered to herself, her mind turning her plan over once more in her head. It had always been Morgan's secret desire to save her sister, to show her the goodness within and lead her to redemption. In fact, she'd risked everything to do just that, and look where that'd gotten her. Then there was Emma. She was smart, and kind, and had suffered so much simply because Morgan hadn't been able to allow her to remember magic in her absence. With the help of Morgan's visions, she could clearly see Emma's life heading for a crossroads, and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to be there to help her navigate the waters. Of course that made Morgan's own crossroads a lot easier to deal with. Hers had been a choice between sisters, between helping Emma or the queen. Closing her eyes to help harden her resolve, she whispered her apologies to the darkness around her. After all, it was apparent to anyone that the darkness had now full consumed the strawberry blond, and even if Morgan could help her, it would be unwanted and quite frankly a waste of energy as well as time. But facts did little to lift the burden of guilt the brunette felt at giving up on someone she once considered so close to her.

"I'm sorry, Gwen…"

* * *

*gasp* Yep, that's right, in my fic Guinevere is evil. She's also Morgan's stepsister instead of Arthur being her half brother. I've always been interested in early legends of Morgan Le Fay, hints the crows as well as Amethyst's reference last chapter to her being a healer, but I'm trying to stay true to the myths while adding plot twists. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
